Me or popularity
by Rushie-s2
Summary: [SoraRiku] "We told our friends but they didn't approve...they want us to break up or be loners...Sora loves me he told me so...he will never leave me for popularity right...right" [Yaoi in later chappie.]
1. Beginning

**Hello, **

**This is my first Shounen-ai story! So please review very nicely! I have tried my best and in the past I have made some rather decent SoraKairi stories and I have had a little bashing on Riku and I am not proud! So now it's Kairi's turn! Hehehe! Least likely it will ever be Sora's turn…you just can't bash him… **

**Summery: Sora and Riku finally get together after a week they finally realize they have to tell their friends…but why can't their friends be happy for them then making them choose between their love for each other or popularity… **

**Well off to the story! **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Riku POV) **

I sit on the porch, staring out at the big bright moon. Everywhere I looked just reminded me of Sora even if I closed my eyes I just saw an image of Sora. I knew Sora wouldn't feel the same way but…It still didn't stop me from dreaming about him…

I just stared at the moon for a while before being bitten by a mosquito for a weird coincidence it reminded me of Sora…I would of just sat there and stared at the sun some more except that it had started to rain and the moon had hid behind some clouds… I stood up and walked to my room and slept

**(Dreaming! :P) **

I was at school, Wakka was pulling faces at me…It was not like me to run away but I did…only to bump into Tidus who pulled his tongue out at me…I closed my eyes and ran off again bumping into Yuna this time who pushed me causing me to fall…I got up and ran off bumping into Kairi who shook her heads and pushed past me…I kept running but every where I went people dissed me… they acted like they hated me I kept running…bumping into some one else Selphie this time…she smiled and gave me a hug, then let go ad ran off…I felt as if I was fine now…

Some one tapped me on the shoulder I turned around and there were all my friends…Wakka, Lulu, Kairi, Selphie, Yuna and Tidus. They all jumped me. I was on my knees…why did they hate me? I felt a shadow fall across my lap. I looked up…Sora was standing there holding his hand out…I grabbed it and stood up… there was a worried look on Sora's face "You still have me…"he gave me a hug I felt so comfortable in his arms…he leaned in closer…I could feel his warm breath against mine, his soft lips were so inviting, especially since they were only an ince away…

"RIKU!!!" I heard my mom yell, I woke up in my bed…it was just getting to the good part…I really liked that dream…I looked at the front of me…there was a small lump in my sheets… "Err"

I stood up and had a shower…which helped to calm my 'Winkey' down…

That dream sort of made me happy…and unhappy…me and Selphie share a special bond…I tell her everything and it was really awkward when I confessed that I was gay…and that I liked Sora, was this dream predicting the future? Ok now I'm just being psycho…

**_FLASHBACK! _**

**_THE CONFESSION TO SELPHIE! _**

_I was sitting with Selphie at the Flava Café, she sipped at her orange and lemon thick shack and I drank some ice tea. _

_"Selphie I called you hear, because I have to tell you something…and it's going to take me a lot of courage to say it…and I hope we can at least still be friends." _

_Selphie stopped sipping her thick shake and stared at me… her cheeks turned a little pink…but a smile grew on her hyper little face. I knew Selphie had a **small** crush on me seeing as she came to my door on Valentines day with red roses and chocolates in the shape of hearts, and she sends me letter saying that she loves me…ok maybe small was a very…small word… _

_"What ever it is Riku…we will always be friends…maybe even…MORE!" She giggled… _

_"Exactly that's why I think you should know…I like…" I saw her eyes glisten "Sora…don't tell anyone but…I'm gay…that's why I could tell you because were not just friends…were more…were best friends…" _

_She almost choked at her thick shake… "Only a best friend…you're gay? You like Sora…" I could tell she was totally bummed out. I sighed… _

_"You're still my friend right…" _

_I saw her sigh a deep mournful sigh, her face was so down and devastated…her fingers holding the straw in her thick shake twirling it around…then she stopped…a smile grew on her face…she gave me a hug… "I've always wanted a gay best friend! I mean think about!" _

_I was over joyed she didn't care about my sexuality. Excited in fact I could tell all my friends…but I wasn't quite sure I should… _

_…and I didn't not yet anyway… _

**_END OF FLASHBACK _**

I got ready for school, I stepped out closing the door behind me…in front of the gate was Sora… "Morning Riku" He gave a simple wave while smiling that cheesy grin of his. I walked up to him…it was a little awkward having a dream about almost kissing him and then seeing him in the morning but I guess I was just lucky…

"Morning Sora" I waved I gave him a soft hug…it felt really weird…but I just wanted him to stay in my arms…forever…but eventually I had to let go…

We walked in silence… "Oh Riku by the way…" Sora reached into his pockets and pulled out some coins…I toke it from his hands…my left hand holding and examining the coins my right still holding Sora's hand.

"What's so good about them?" I asked Sora…

"If you look carefully there is a head on both sides…"

I examined the coin closer and truly he was right. There was a head on one side saying the year it was made and the same thing on the other side. I smiled… "Oh my god you're right!"

"Yep…umm…Riku"

"Mhm?"

"Do you want to let go of my hand now…"

I looked at my hand…it was holding onto Sora's in a soft but sort of tight grip, I had totally forgotten, I let go of his hand and it dropped by his side…all was quiet everything had turned awkward…

I coughed it was much to quiet for my liking…hmm…I wonder what he was thinking, was he thinking about Kairi? Or maybe one of the other girls, or his coin…or maybe…me…

In the distance I saw a yellow silhouette run to us…until I realized it was just Selphie. She came running to us waving and saying Hi so many times it was getting annoying…

She had a devilish smile on her face…like the time she was about to tell Kairi I liked her…that was so they don't find out that I was gay… I knew this wasn't good… "Sora I have to get…to…uh school…I umm…have to uhh…do something…uhh…see ya!" I ran off as fast as I could, running past Selphie who continued to run to Sora. I kept running until I just disappeared…

**(With Sora and Selphie) **

"Where is Riku going?" Selphie asked

Sora just shrugged "At first I thought he was running to you but then he ran straight past…"

"I know same here…well Sora I have to tell you something…"

"Really…what?"

**(Back too Riku now!) **

I puffed and wheezed as I bent over with my hands on my knees, I saw legs step in front of me…I looked up…

"Hey Riku, you're sure in a hurry…" Kairi said standing in front of him. Kairi still thought Riku had a crush on her.

"Oh yeah…" he laughed

"Where's Sora?" She asked…she has a small crush on me and Sora but I think she likes me better…

"Oh he didn't bother to chase after me…" I said standing up.

She giggled "That lazy bum! Oh here they come now…!"

"Huh? I er…have to go to class…" I said walking past her…

--

I sat in class next to Wakka Sora was sitting 3 tables away from me, I started writing the answer to a question when scrunched up ball of paper hit me on the head. I unfolded it…

_I have to talk to you _

_- Sora _

I felt a chill…did Selphie tell…my heart started beating fast…I looked at Selphie who was about to fall asleep…

_I have to talk to you _

_- Sora _

_Selphie, did you tell Sora? _

_- Riku _

I scrunched it up and looked at the teacher who was writing stuff on the board, I then threw it to Selphie. She read it then looked at me writing something back…

_I have to talk to you _

_- Sora _

_Selphie, did you tell Sora? _

_- Riku _

_Maybe a did maybe I didn't _

_- Selphie _

I burst of red reached to my cheeks, how was I going to explain this to Sora? I shivered and I felt suddenly so scared…what if he doesn't like me anymore…like he doesn't want to hang out with a gay guy…

I scrunched up the paper and threw it behind me landing _next_ to the bin. Well what do you expect I'm not looking.

**_Ring, RING _**

The bell went, I packed my books, Sora walked past me he seemed upset…

I walked behind the building where Sora was, no one else just Sora…

"Hey Sora…"

"Hey I have to talk to you…I know…"

But I cut him off "Look Sora…maybe you don't want to be my friend anymore ever since Selphie told you my secret but…"

"Secret…what secret…"

I paused… "Didn't Selphie tell you…?"

"No, she told me that you didn't have a crush on Kairi anymore and when she asked if I knew which I didn't. I realized that you must like Selphie more then me seeing as you tell her everything…"

I shook my head "It's not true…"

"Oh really what's this secret that she knows that I don't?" He frowned…in a soft yelling voice.

I stayed silence…I couldn't tell him that I love him…

"See…you don't like me anymore, Selphie's your best friend now…not me…you tell her everything…not me…you like her…not me…" He sighed in disappointment and turned to walk the other way slowly…it was now or never to tell him…

I ran up to him turned him around. He looked at me, I sighed trying to take the courage…I moved my face closer to his placing my lips against his angelic ones. His lips were so soft and just to touch them with mine for at least once in my life would be heaven…

I pulled away… He stood there in complete shock… "I…he…you…she…" he was speechless.

I sighed… "I love you Sora…" I sighed again I turned to walk the other way cause I couldn't stand having to hear anything from him…especially rejection…

I felt a hand land on my shoulder… "Is it true Riku…"

I nodded…he smiled and gave me a hug…whispering in my ear… "I love you too…so much…" His warm breath hit my ear making it tinkle.

I hugged him back…I never in life would have imagined this could be possible…but I guess it is and I am so glad…

Selphie walked around the corner… She stood there and sighed…

"Aww…so you finally told him! I knew my plan would work…" She smirked

I lifted an eyebrow in confusion "Plan…Wha…"

"See I made that face that you know so well so when I came running up to you I knew you would leave and I could talk to Sora alone…so knowing your mind Riku, you would think I would have told Sora, but I didn't think this plan would work so well! I mean with the note and…everything!" She jumped up and down clapping her hands.

I must admit it was a crazy plan…very smart…especially for her.

I stopped her and gave her a hug then put her in a head lock and rubbed my knuckles in her skull in a playful way! **(A.N: You know how they do it)**

"That's why you're my best friend" I cheered…

"So she is your best friend" Sora sighed…

"She's my girl best friend and you're my Boy best friend…" I said letting go of Selphie. Selphie rubbed her head then poked her tongue at me.

"No…" He walked closer to me so his warm breath hit my face, peppermint my favorite, he gave me a soft peck on the cheek… "I'm your boyfriend" Then he placed his tender lips on mine, it was so soft…so like…heaven…

Selphie smiled…she didn't care; she always wanted a gay guy friend. Now she had two…she's the one that set us up and she use to have a crush on me…why did?

"Well I'll see you guys soon ok!" She skipped and turned the corner…

"Do you think they'll think the same as Selphie…do you think they'll be happy for us?" He asked…

"Well I wouldn't worry about it…I'm sure they would still think the same of us…only…gay…" I sighed…

"I hope so…"

I held him tighter in my arms in never wanted to let go…never…

"I hope so too…"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Hehehe! Ok this party is them just finding out about each other the next chapter will have problems with friends…and confusions… **

**So what do you think? Is it… **

**Fluffy ****Crap ****Cute ****Shit ****Very good ****Great ****Fabulous ****Too good must update soon…or I'll kill you… **

**Ok if you review I will give you a kingdom hearts plushy…I only have 3 Riku's and 5 Sora's but I do have 15 Selphies and 1 Kairi and a limited addition Squall…for some strange reason… **

**Well R&R **

**:D **

**--Angel Shellz--**

**_Preview for what's_ _coming up..._**

"Riku…we need to talk…" Sora said. His tone got me all worried…everyone knows nothing good ever follows, 'we need to talk…I shivered as I walked over to the cinnamon haired boy, expecting the worst.

"Yes Sora?"

He sighed… "This isn't going to work…"


	2. Why?

**Hey here's the next chapter finally!! Even though im not getting many reviews I enjoy writing this story…I guess…but getting more reviews is better!!! :) **

**Like I said this is my first Yaio story please review nicly!!! **

**I guess you just want to read the story…here ya go! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sora, **

**Laywer: Take that back!!!! **

**Me: NEVER!!!! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**(Riku POV) **

That's what happened. I lay on my bed just remembering everything that happened that day and the big mistake I made today.

After the couple of weeks we've been together, we had to hide our relation ship from our friends…it would have been a little harder it Selphie didn't help…she would tap me occasionally when I was holding Sora's hand that I for got to let go of…but today I wish was all just a simple dream…

Just today at school I had promised Sora that today we wouldtell all our friends…but I had the icky feeling inside that it wouldn't be good…but I loved Sora so much, I would do anything to make him and if he wanted to tell our friends then I guess we should…but something just doesn't feel right…

**(The next day at lunch)**

Wakka, Tidus, Lulu, Yuna, Kairi and Selphie all sat at one of the cafeteria tables. I stood with Sora at the door way,

"Are you sure you are ready to do this?"

The brunette stared at the table of my laughing friends, he sighed then looked at me, "I…I guess so…" I sighed as I followed the boy down to the table… they were laughing a giggling…we stood in front of there table…the stared at us and stopped, they coughed slightly and gave us greasy looks. I sighed…what the hell was going on? They stared at each other staying silently…

I sat down next To Tidus with Sora sitting next to me. Tidus got up grabbing his tray and walked away, Yuna followed which made Lulu follow which made Wakka follow, Kairi soon stood up shaking her head at me…Selphie stared at us and gave us a wave and run off to get more food…I stared as the other all started laughing as they headed to the door…

"What's going on with them…" I said looking at Sora

Sora was fiddling with his finger and staring at the table deep in thought…he looked at me… "Riku…"

"Mhm…"

"There's something you should know…"

I stared at him… "What…"

He sighed… "I…I…I already…told them…" My eyes turned wide and my mouth fell open …

"What happened…" I asked

**_-- _**

**_A Flashback!!!! _**

**_-Telling them-In Sora POV- _**

_I stared at my friends as they sat on the bench…I felt like I should tell them and this would be the best time…Riku was away but he was always to shy to tell them and I wanted to save him the trouble and give him good or bad news Selphie was away too so I had to do this all by myself… _

_Tthey were all laughing as Wakka choked on his sandwich, Lulu giving him the Heimlich maneuver, Tidus was laughing so hard whipping tears from his eyes. A big glob of salami sandwich came flying from Wakka's mouth and into Tidus's hair… _

_"My hair!!!" Everyone was laughing at him as he tried harder to try and get the spit out, they didn't notice Wakka and Lulu pashing… _

_I sighed…how was I going to tell them…I loved all my friends dearly, they were the funniest and funnest people I knew…but Riku…his the one I love so if I want both then they got to know… _

_I walked over to them Tidus still panicking to get the sandwich out and Yuna trying to hold him still so she could try to get it out, I really wanted to laugh seeing as he was making funny faces. I sat on the seat next to Kairi, she was laughing as hard at them… _

_Tidus finally keeping calm after it had been removed from his hair patted me on the back… "What's up little buddy?" _

_I smiled…but it wasn't there for very long… "Is something wrong, ya?" Wakka asked…Yuna sitting on the right side of me and Kairi on the other, Wakka Tidus and Lulu standing in front covering me… Yuna smiled gently… I sighed… "You can tell us…" Yuna smiled softly _

_"Yeah were your friends, ya!" Wakka muttered…Lulu put her hand on his shoulder, "Yeah please maybe we can help…" _

_I sighed… "I want to tell you…but…" I stopped and stared at the floor… _

_"But…" Kairi said… I looked at her…then to the rest of the gang and sighed… _

_"Me and Riku…" I paused, The group stared at me blankly "We are…a thing…" _

_Tidus smiled… "We know that little buddy you guys are like the best of friends!" _

_I shook my head… he stopped smiling… "We are…more then a thing…we are… together…we are…in…" I gulped… "We…love…each other…" Every word I said to them was really hard…especially their stares… _

_Tidus had a frown on, Wakka' mouth dropped open, Lulu's eye brows were raised up high, Yuna had a very worried look on her face and Kairi couldn't stop shaking her head. She looked like she was about to cry, everything was silent… _

_"Sora…buddy…we…uhh…how can I put this nicely…" Yuna tried to say nicely but I knew what they were going to say… _

_Tidus interrupted "Look buddy, we don't hang out with gays! Frikin hell…" He let out a huge sigh "I never thought you would be gay!" He had the biggest frown on his face… _

_"Sora…" Kairi sighed "I've been good friends with you and Riku for ages…but I've always though I would end up with ether you or him, never did the idea of you two together would come too mind…" _

_Lulu nodded "Same here…" Wakka flashed her an evil glare…she rolled her eyes "Except that I never thought of ever being with any of you…" Wakka let out a smile _

_"Ditto to that…" Yuna sighed… _

_"Look little buddy…like I said we don't hang out with gays…it's just not natural…so…like we can't hang out with you, and if you still want us to be your friends then we might consider it if you guys break up…" Tidus said holding his hand out for Yuna… "See ya…" Said Wakka as they walked away…leaving me by my self… _

_I can't believe this…I…I…really thought…my eyes filled with tears my nose turned all red…i…I…don't know what I should do anymore…stay with my friend or…love Riku…why did they have to make me choose… _

**_End of Flashback and back to Riku POV _**

**_-- _**

He never looked up at me the whole time he spoke. "I'm sorry Riku…"

"It's ok…" I got up from my seat, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I…I…don't know…" He sighed staring down…

We walked outside near the Destiny Island palm trees.

"Where is everyone?" Selphie wondered as she munched on a giant chocolate chip cookie in front of the table they were at. **(A.N: I couldn't help my self! I had to put that in!!) **

I stared at brunette as I walked by his side then at the floor I was just walking on… those words kept repeating in my mind… "…_ if you still want us to be your friends then we might consider it if you guys break up…" _

**-- **

**(That night) **

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling… What if Sora thought popularity was more important then me? What if he chose them, but…he said he loved me…so much…but…

**_You ain't gotta say too much from the look in your eyes I can tell you wanna fuck… _**

GOD DAMN IT! I'M DEEP IN THOUGHT YOU KNOW!!! I grabbed my Cell phone…they so what if I like that song?

"Hello?"

"Yo!" I rolled my eyes…

"Hey Selp"

"So umm…I heard…" She mumbled…

"About what?"

"That the guys rejected you…"

I sighed… "Did you know he told them by him self…"

"No I was away that day…"

"Same…but why? Why can't they just be happy for us instead of making us choose?"

She nodded her head, but then remembering she couldn't see "Yeah…but they'll get around to it in time…I got to go Ri, See ya!" She hung up immediately…

What was she up too…that was the worst phone call I ever had…

**(Next day at school…) **

I hadn't seen Sora all day, I just ate my lunch by my self behind the building again, it wasn't restricted since they had seats…

Sora finally walked around the corner and over too me…maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he stood in front of me, I smiled. He just stared at me and sighed…

"Riku…we need to talk…" Sora said. His tone got me all worried…everyone knows nothing good ever follows, 'we need to talk'…I shivered as I walked over to the cinnamon haired boy, expecting the worst.

"Yes Sora?"

He sighed… "This…isn't going to work…"

At that sentence everything stopped…I could feel my heart break in a million pieces time seemed to go so slowly the playful sounds of people just seem to shut up, even though no one could hear us seeing as we were behind the building again.

My lip trembled I bit it to try and stop it but that just caused my eyes to fill up with tears…I blinked furiously to try to make them stop…

"What do you…mean…"

He sighed… "Riku…as much as I loved you…"

That word _loved _dug deep into the remaining pieces of my heart, it wasn't has strong as love, loved is the word which he did…before…not anymore…

"…It's not going…to…work…" tears filled the brunette's eyes…it hurt him to say this…if only he was in my shoes…

"Your…your…your…breaking…up…with…" I toke deep breaths…I never felt this way before my lip kept trembling…it was a lot harder to control my tears…my knees were shaking it was harder to stay standing up. He can't be…he isn't…he…is…

"I'm sorry…Riku…" He turned his head away in the other direction…I fell to the ground on my knees…tears suddenly streamed down my face…why break up if it hurt him too…I stared at the pavement in front of me…I stopped crying…I suddenly knew why…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Have I been updating? **

**When was the last time I have updated? So umm…they've already broken up in the second chapter, like, you better review!!! :P **

**Yeah I've finally updated so you better be happy. I won't be updating as sooner as I usually do seeing as we have some exams to do and I better revise or I won't get a good job when I grow up! No I am not a nerd!!! **

**You know it's a lot easier to read then update! I'm not sure what to do next in my other story Riches to rags…iv got some ideas but there more suited to further chapter. **

**Well like I said this is my first yaio story… **

**Ok then well I better get back! **

**Cyz!!! **

**Shelly **


End file.
